Orchatrees saga
by Dr. Audrey and Alyssa
Summary: The Novak and Braeden families have been fighting since what seems like the beginning of time. And the newest generation of both families have had enough of it. Joanna Braeden is in a secret relationship with Lucifer Novak. How will their relationship work? And how in the hell will Gabriel make Crowley his? And how will the town survive all this drama and more? Full summary inside


Title: The Orachatrees saga

Summary: The Novak and Braeden families have been fighting since what seems like the beginning of time. And the newest generation of both families have had enough of it. Joanna Braeden is in a secret relationship with Lucifer Novak. How will their relationship work? And how in the hell will Gabriel make Crowley his? And how will the town survive all this drama and more?How will Orchatrees survive?

Rated: T

Warnings for chapter: Yaoi, cussing. Human AU.

* * *

Families and Pairings:

Novak: Rebecca; mother; 48

Chuck; Father; 49

Michael; Eldest son; 24

Gabriel; second son; Twin brother of Gazelle; 20

Giselle; Only daughter; Other; twin sister of Gabriel; 20

Raphael; Youngest son; 15. Other; He wasn't supposed to be born, He was an accident. Rebecca has said it was 'the best accident to ever happen'.

Winchesters: Mary; Mother; 47

John; Father; 50

Dean; Eldest son; 25

Samuel (Sam); Second eldest son; 21

Adam; youngest son; 14. Was never intended to be another child after Sam. Then Mary got pregnant with Adam.

Braeden; Lisa; Mother; 45

West; Father; 45

Lucifer; eldest son; 23

Charlene (Charlie); Twin daughter; 19. Other; twin sister of Joanna

Joanna (Jo); Twin daughter; 19. Other; Twin sister of Charlene

Ben; 12.

Harvelle; Ellen; Mother; 49

Robert; Father; 50

Castiel; Eldest son; 24

Crowley; second son; 22

Balthazar; third child; 20

Metatron; Youngest child; 19

Tran: Linda Tran; Mother; 50

Kevin; oldest child, only son; 24

Meg; first daughter; 22

Ruby; second daughter; 21

Lilith ; Daughter, youngest child; 19

Pairings:

Crowley x Gabriel. (Harvelle x Novak)

Dean x Castiel (Winchester x Harvelle)

Jo x Lucifer (Braeden x Novak)

Charlene x Metatron (Harvelle x Braeden)

Sam x Ruby (Winchester x Tran)

* * *

Chapter one: The Gabriel storyline Pt1

Pov: Gabriel Novak

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!" I yelled, I was only half awake myself. Trying to wake my little brother Raphael up for school is like trying to convince people my mother isn't crazy; I can't do it.

"Wake up? Wake up!You expect me to just wake up?! NO!" Raphael said before rolling over. I sighed, well at least I got him up, it is a start. He needed to get up if he didn't want to be late on his first day of high school. I was late for my first day of high school, and it was not good.

"You should wake up. Unless of course you want to be late for school, then go ahead. Sleep, see if I care. It's not like it's my problem, but I do have to drive you to school. So hurry your lazy ass up!" I complained, I had places to be, people to see. And a one Crowley Harvelle to stalk, other than that my day is a free day.

"I will never go to school, and mom will probably agree with me if I complain about the school system or something. That crazy lady would believe anything you told her as long as the story was crazy enough." Raphael complained, he got out of bed anyway.

"She is are mother and you shouldn't call her crazy." I scolded him, although I was being a hypocrite. I have even called him crazy to her face, it did not go over very well with my father.

"Raphey, Sweetie? Are you awake, Can I come in?" It as are mother, Rebecca Novak, and that was my cue to leave. I kind of feel bad for him, he is the baby of the family so my mother babies him. A lot, it was surprising that she would let me drive him to school today.

"Mom? Uh... Don't come in I am getting dressed!" Raphael lied, he was sitting in his bed. He was trying to get me not to tell mother, not that I was going to anyway.

"Okay, sweetie. If you see your brother Gabriel tell him I am going to drive you to school. That way we will get to say goodbye at the school! Doesn't that sound fun?!" My mother said before walking away. I was trying really hard not to make fun of Raphe, I really was.

"What? I don't want her to drive me to school! Gabriel do something, you can't just stand there.!" Raphael said cynically, that was when I decided to laugh at him. Although I did feel bad for him, she was probably going to embarrass him in front of the entire school.

"Hey, Gabby! Where are you?" My twin sister, Giselle said. I think she was standing in the hallway in front of Raphael's room.

"He's in here! Come in and get him!" Raphael yelled, I gave him my very best glare. Which obviously didn't work because he was still laughing. Giselle and I might be twins but she is definitely a crazy bitch, really crazy.

"Gabby, I just got home! I missed you. I missed you also, Rapheyyyy!" She said, hugging me and then Raphael. Raphe was regretting letting Giselle in the room, and he was obviously horrified.

"I missed you too Gizzy. How was Japan?" Raphael asked, I was still to horrified to even speak.

After Raphael had left for school and mother and Giselle left for the pharmacy I decided to go outside.

My family owns a rather large pharmaceutical company that has been in business since the nineteen twenties. It is located on the other side of town and is about a twenty-five minute drive from our house.

The neighbors who live across the street and up a house, the Braeden family, are also in the pharmaceutical business. They started about thirty years ago in the eighties. Are families have an on going feud because the Braedens are trying to take over all the town with there company. Or so my mother and father said. The newest generation of both families gets along pretty well, just don't tell the parents!

As I walked off the front porch I saw my best friend.

"Hey, Gabe! What are you doing today?" Sam Winchester, my best friend, asked me as I walked out of my house. Sam's family lived next door, they are also rich. They own a really big gun company.

"Hey, Sammy! Whatcha doing today? Because I am doing a whole bunch of nothing." I asked plainly, I knew what Sam was going to say. He was going to say he was going to the Paisley Poppy Maisley book store/coffee. It was the most popular hang out spot in town.

The Paisley Maisley, as most call it, is located on the corner of Main and Baker street. It is a nice little bookstore with a coffee shop. I believe that somebody once told me it was made in the late nineteen forties by two twin sisters named Paisley and Maisley. The Poppy part came from there little sister who died in a fire right before the store opened. It is also a story that older children in families like to tell the younger family members to scare them. So I am not really sure if it is true or not.

"Well I was thinking about going to the Paisley Maisley, what do you think? Crowley will be there." Sam teased me, I glared at him. I was used to this teasing though, Sam was one of the only people I have told about my crush on Crowley.

Crowley was part of the Harvelle family; they live right across the street from us. They own some kind of really expensive oil company, I am not really sure the logistics of it. We all live on the rich side of town.

There are five houses on our street; The Winchesters' on the first house to the right, then us to the right of them with a large fence separating the yards. Then the Trans live at the very end of the street; it is a dead end street so you can imagine where. Then the Harvelles who I just mentioned live right across the street from us, then the Braedens which I just explained the feud my family has with them.

"Oh, bitch please. It's not like I am obsessed with him. He's just some guy!" I said as we reached the sidewalk, we were going to walk to the shop. It was only about nine or so blocks away. I offered Sam some candy but as usual he declined, saying something about 'I am to fat to eat candy.' Bitch please, you are not fat!

I had several limited edition chocolate milkshake supreme lollipops. And they were just about the best lollipop you could find anywhere. In case you haven't noticed I say 'bitch please', a lot.

"Why do you have a purse? I think you are make all gay men everywhere look bad." Sam commented. First of all it is a satchel not a purse. And second he was just jealous that I have enough swag to wear it.

"Bitch please, you wouldn't know style if it hit you in the face! I mean what are you wearing, the lumberjack special with a side of hillbilly red neck?" I questioned him, he kept talking about 'style' but I wasn't pay any attention. Was it just me or did Crowley just walk into the other bookstore in town? What was he doing in there?

"Come on, Sammy. We have a mystery that needs solving! Hey there is Columbo!" I said, I was talking about Castiel; Sam and I's other best friend and Dean's boyfriend. Dean is Sammy's brother.

"Columbo? Like that detective from the eighties?" Sam questioned as I dragged him towards Castiel. Who was currently standing next to a hot dog stand talking to his brother; Balthazar.

"Hey, Columbo! Watson and I need your help solving a case. Oh, hey Balthazar." I said after I finally reached the hot dog stand. Chances are with Castiel I wouldn't even have to investigate. He and Balthazar were Crowley's brothers.

"Columbo? Who is Columbo and why do I feel like you are going to make me do something I don't want to do. And why do you have a purse?" Castiel asked, I would have to educate him on Columbo and satchels later. right now I just need him and Sam to do some mystery solving.

"Satchel, not a purse. SATCHEL. And I need your help. This way, we can't talk about it with this many people around." I said pulling him off into the alley, were we would be able to talk in private. Everyone in town, even poor clueless Castiel, knew that Balthazar has a thing for snooping around in other people's business.

"Well, okay. Why am I of assistance? I was trying to have a conversation with my brother." Castiel said rather grumpily. I saw Sam shot him his,'Gabriel is in detective mode again'. I shot Sam my,'I am still more fashionable than you look.'

"Well, you need to find out what Crowley is doing and report back to me. I am Sherlock, Sam is Watson and you are Columbo. Any more questions?" I said simply, offering Cas a lollipop. He studied it for a moment before deciding it was safe to eat.

"Yes I do have another question. Why Can't you just find out yourself, it is not like Crowley doesn't want to talk to you, he thinks you are okay. I think you are being to dramatic." Castiel said crossing his arms, I sighed. Was he going to help me or not!

"Are you going to help me or not! I have to do it the hard way or nothing gets done." I said, while I was ranting Sam and Cas decided to run off. I guess I would have to do everything myself then.

"Dicks! You could have at least told me where you were running off to." I muttered. I walked out of the alley, for a tall person and a stocky person they sure do run fast. There was no sign of them, if I really wanted to know I could ask Balthazar.

I walked across the street, I didn't look before walking. Everyone knew better than to run over a Novak because they would get sued.

"Hey, Terra. What are you doing?" I asked, she was a friend of mine. More of a social friend than a friend but still a friend.

"Oh, hey Gabriel. Just buying some books." She said. I smiled and waved before walking away to look for Crowley. This was a large store. Larger than I remembered. I went up the stairs to the second floor, the sign said that the historical books were up there and I know that Crowley loves historical things.

"Hey, Gabriel. What are you doing, aren't comic books more your thing?" Crowley asked, I didn't even notice him standing there. How did he have a British accent? Oh, he went to a British boarding school.

"Oh, nothing. I was just looking at some books. What are you doing here?" I asked, hey maybe I was a better spy than I give myself credit for?

"Waiting for Kevin." Crowley said, Kevin was Crowley's boyfriend. Yeah, I could tell that Crowley didn't like talking about him. Maybe they were having some relationship problems? Oh, maybe I will get my chance to make Crowley mine soon?

"Oh, that's cool. Talk to you later?" I said before walking away. I didn't leave though I hid behind a bookshelf and sat down. I was going to wait for Kevin to come.

It had been about twenty minutes since I talked to Crowley and I was getting very bored. I very quietly opened another one of my lollipops and started to eat it. This spying stuff was way harder than I initially planned it to be.

"Hey, Crowley." Kevin said, finally things were getting somewhat interesting! What had taken the dude so long, I was just about to die of boredom.

"Hey, Kev. I have to go my mother just called. Talk to you later?" I heard him say. Okay now I know that they are having relationship problems because Crowley's mom has never called. Okay, so why are they having problems? This is yet another mystery that needs solving. I will not rest until I solve this mystery. Or at the very least make Crowley mine, whichever happens first.

Now I need to leave and talk to Crowley before he gets to far. I seriously didn't to need to end this investigation by losing track of Crowley. That is a very stupid way to end the investigation.

I walked outside and spotted Crowley sitting at an outside table at the ice cream shop. Ice cream? Crowley only eats ice cream if he is having relationship problems or he is at a pool party. And while I may not be an expert I do know that there are no pool parties at the ice cream shop.

I decided to walk over there an get some ice cream. Then I would sit at an outside table near Crowley to do some more investigative work.

"What would you like today?" Lilith Tran asked me, she was Kevin's littlest sister and a bitch. All of the Trans except there mom are bitches, I feel sorry for there mom. She is actually a really nice lady.

"Chocolate triple mint medium milkshake and a butterscotch banana milkshake. Also a medium." I said, I couldn't decide on which flavour so I just decided to get them both.

"Two? Really Gabriel, you are going to get fat." Lilith complained. It wasn't her business if I was fat anyways. I handed her the four dollars and twenty-eight cents for the ice cream.

"Bitch, please. You shouldn't be giving any one beauty advice. Do you even own a mirror." I said, rather largely, that was when everyone around decided to look at me. Everyone was John and Mary Winchester, Crowley and Balthazar. Crowley and Balthazar were laughing, the Winchesters looked very shocked. I am pretty sure that John wanted to laugh.

"Hey, Gabriel. Where did Sam and Cas go? Did they decide that they didn't want to play detective today?" Balthazar asked, he thought he was funny. He wasn't funny, if I ever laugh at one of his lame jokes it will be a pity laugh.

"No, but nice try. You should leave the detecting up to me. You are a little bit to Ace Ventura." I said, he just stared at me. I didn't expect him to get the reference anyway.

"Hey, Gabriel. What does he mean detective work?" Crowley asked, he motioned for me to sit across from him. And I did, it would be way easier to spy on him if I was right across the table from him.

"Oh, he doesn't know what he is talking about. But I seriously have no idea where Sammy and Cassie decided to run off to. And I have better things to do than to worry about them anyway." I said, trying to decide which milkshake to drink first.

"You are the only guy I know who is cool enough to drink two milkshakes at a time." Crowley commented, Oh my lord! Did Crowley just call me cool? That is like your best friends saying that they will be your slave. As in, it never happens unless they or drunk or at the very least heavily intoxicated. And yes, maybe Crowley calling me cool did inflate my ego. I never thought that my ego could be larger than what it already was, apparently I was wrong.

"I think you drink the Chocolate triple mint first, that way you are saving the best for last. But that was just a suggestion." Crowley said, and it was a suggestion I was very willing to take.

I would probably do just about anything if Crowley suggested it, I just hope that Crowley doesn't find that out. Who knows what crazy stuff he would suggest?

"You know what? I think I just might take that suggestion." I said, I decided that I would. Well, I actually decided I would the moment Crowley had suggested it.

"I can help you find them if you want. Or we could make a bet and see who can find them first." Crowley suggested after we had finished the milkshakes. I thought that would be a great bet.

"What would the winner receive?" I asked, Crowley just smirked at me. So what was the winner going to win?

"You'll find out we meet at the park in an hour." Crowley said, he leaned against a lamp post. He was waiting for me to accept the challenge. Everyone knows that I never decline a challenge.

"Okay, we meet here an a hour. First let's wait until one." It was twelve fifty-eight so I decided that we would wait until one. That way we could start at the beginning of the hour.

"Okay, sure." He said, He started to pace the sidewalk.

_**An: I know I should be working on my other stories, I am sorry for that. If you would like to know why I couldn't post for almost a month the reason is on my profile. I will update my other stories soon, I just had to write this. Sorry if the whole family thing is all confusing -_-' I tried to include all the SPN characters I could. Again, I am so very sorry! **_


End file.
